Dormir
by Roxy1991
Summary: ben ça se décrit pas vraiment alors aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil c pas très long et tant qu'a y etre ajouter une tite review please!
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour!! Bon alors la c'est vraiment mon premier poème que j'écris de ma vie ( enfin que j'ai terminer et qui avait de l'allure!!) personnellement je trouve ça pas mal ( c'est vrai sinon jamais je l'aurai mis sur le site :P ) alors j'aimerai avoir votre avis. Il n'y a pas de personnage de cité, et je trouve ça mieux ainsi car vous pouvez laisser aller votre imagination et trouver vous même la personne qui l'a écrit et la personne conscerné. Moi personnellement j'ai ma petite idée...en tk silvouplait une petite review c'est pas sorcier...et ça fais vachement plaisir ceux qui écrive des poèmes ou des fics vous comprenez certainement ce que je veux dire. Alors le voilà mon poème!! Sa s'appelle ''dormir''.

**Dormir...**

**Impossible d'y recourir **

**Au silence se fondent mes pleurs**

**En moi ce vide ne cesse de prendre de l'ampleur**

**Rêver...**

**Enfin tout laisser aller**

**N'avoir plus aucune autre pensée**

**Que dans mon cœur t'immortaliser**

**M'enfuir...**

**Seulement, quelque chose m'empêche de partir**

**Le poids du Comment et du Pourquoi**

**Pèse ardemment en moi**

**Courage...**

**J'hésite, le couteau à la main**

**Dans ma tête défilent les images**

**Serai-je encore la demain?**

**L'enfoncer...**

**À jamais être délivré**

**Un flot de sang coule de ma veine**

**Mais en vaux-tu vraiment la peine?**

**Reculer...**

**En aurai-je jamais la force?**

**Peu à peu se brise mon écorce**

**La lame l'a touché, ma fin est désormais arrivée**

**Cesser...**

**Tout, ne plus respirer**

**Je daigne un cri étouffé **

**Avant de lentement m'effondrer**

**Dormir...**

**Ne plus m'appartenir**

**Rendre mon dernier souffle, ne plus vivre,**

**Mourir...**

Et puis!?! Vous trouvé sa comment!?! Je vais vous confier quelque chose. Au début, je voulais écrire sur l'insomnie :P j'ai écrit ça hier soir car je n'arrivais pas a dormir ( je suis gripper ï ) alors voilà finalement ça a fait quelque chose sur quelqu'un voulant se suicider. D'après vous, qui est-ce!?!


	2. Réponse au Review!

Réponse au Review!!

Bonjour vous!! Hé bien!! Je suis vraiment impressionner du nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour mon poème!! En fait, j'espérais en avoir 2 ou 3 et même la j'en n'était pas sure loll!! Alors je vous remercie vos review mon fais vachement plaisir alors voilà j'y répond!!

Guilderinette: OUF!!! Tu m'avais fait un fichu saut!!! Loll!! Dans ma la première review que j'ai reçu me disait que c'était pas super loll!! J'ai eu peur :P loll!! Et je dois te dire que je suis absolument comme toi!! C'était le premier poème que j'ai écris... j'ai vraiment fais sa sur un coup d'inspiration!! Mais maintenant j'ai beau faire ce que je veux chui pas capable d'en refaire d'autre!! Loll!! Et comme j'était comme toi ( en fait je le suis toujours :P) et que j'ai réussis a en faire un, garde une petite lueur d'espoir!! Tu vas peut-être réussir un jour!! ;) et tes hypothèse ne sont pas endormante!! Je suis même très contente que tu m'en n,ai fait part!! ï

Les-divans-infernales: Merci beaucoup mais je ne crois pas en faire d'autre...c'était vraiment sur un coup de tete!! Loll!! Mais je te promet que si j'en fait d'autre je n'hésiterai pas et je les posterai!!

Adrianna rogue: Merci beaucoup!! ï et qui je pense que sa pourrai être?? Sa je le dis après avoir répondu a toute les reviews car beaucoup de mes petits reviewer chéri me le demande!! Et je ne manquerai pas de lire ta fic merci!!

Marïon: Merci beaucoup!! Le compliment me vas carrément droit au Coeur!!

Diane13 : hé ben derien pour la review pour ''Il était temps'' et merci aussi pour ta review!! ....ho dommage ta manqué pleurer...petite voix sadique Parfait... non blague!! Je suis désole vraiment sa me fais dla peine...non en fait sa me fait plaisir car mon poème est vraiment bon a en croire ske tu dis :P loll!!

Alors voilà c'est tout!! Et bien sure je veux remercier les lecteurs anonyme!! Et puis en ce qui concerne mon opinion pour le personnage de mon poème et bien je crois que ce serai Harry car il serait équeurer que tout le monde ne conte que sur lui et qu'il s'ennuierai super gros de Sirius!! Et surtout a cause de Sirius... Enfin bon!! Jvous laisse la dessus!! À plush!!


	3. Un monde féerique

**Un monde féerique**

_Ta si précieuse amitié _

_Est pour moi comme un rose_

_Laisse-moi t'interpréter_

_Ma pensée jusqu'à maintenant close_

_En septembre, au début de l'année scolaire_

_La toute première année de notre secondaire_

_Cette année ou tout me paraissaient si magique_

_Celle à laquelle la pensée me rend tant nostalgique_

_Assise seule à la cafeteria _

_Mon attention posée sur une canette de Fruitopia_

_Insouciante, tu es venue à moi_

_Dès lors, notre amitié débuta_

_Après à peine une semaine, un mois tout au plus,_

_Tu connaissais déjà tout de moi, et moi tout de toi._

_Qui l'eut cru,_

_Une extrême confiance régnais déjà_

_Une année entière s'est maintenant écoulé_

_Notre amitié est rester forgée_

_Quelques différents ont eu lieu, c'est certain_

_Mais malgré tout tu m'as toujours tendu la main_

_Le temps continuera de filé_

_Et nos esprits de s'emboîter_

_Jour après jour, nuit après nuit_

_Heure après heure, chaque minute portera fruit_

_Sûrement devront nous un jour nous séparer_

_Nos chemin se quitteront comme ils se sont croisé_

_Mais peut-être ma chère amie_

_Nous retrouverons nous dans une autre vie_

_Une chose reste certaine cependant_

_Malgré toutes les difficulté affrontées_

_Les joies resteront marquées en moi durant tant de temps_

_Que même après mon dernier souffle je ne pourrai les oublier_

_Essaie toi aussi de ne jamais_

_M'effacer de ta mémoire, car tu ne pourra pas retrouver_

_Un monde aussi parfait_

_Aussi féerique que notre amitié_

_Elle restera dans mon cœur toute l'éternité _

_Ainsi que toi,_

_Ma patate adorée!!_

_XxxxX_

Alors ma chère Diane? Contente?? J'espère que oui !! et puis vous chers lecteurs?? Bon je sais...j'avais dis que je n'en ferai pas d'autre...mais j'ai eu une soudaine crise d'inspiration!! Et voilà le résultat!! Peut-être pas aussi joli que mon premier, sa je le reconnais, mais j'y est quand même mis du cœur!! Une review serai apprécier, je l'ai déjà dis et je le répèterai toujours, sa tue personne, sa fais vachement plaisir a l'auteure et en plus sa prend que 30 seconde!! Boubaille!


End file.
